Cualquier día de mi nueva vida
by gioconda91
Summary: Después de separar a la Reina Malvada de Regina, ésta le propone a Emma algo que la Salvadora no se imaginaba y que podría facilitarles la vida a ambas... pero ¿y si no resulta tan fácil?.


**Cualquier día de mi nueva vida**

No, otra vez no. De nuevo sus botas estaban tiradas junto a la escalera. ¿Cómo debía explicárselo para que lo entendiese de una vez por todas? Refunfuñando, tomó las botas y se dirigió con paso airado hasta la habitación de invitados.

¡Señorita Swan!.- Gritó momentos antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. Así solía llamarla cuando la sacaba de sus casillas y hoy lo estaba consiguiendo.

¡Espera, cuid…!

Demasiado tarde, Regina ya estaba mirando su desnudez, confundida, avergonzada y no sabía cuántas cosas más reflejaba su mirada. Rápidamente tapó sus ojos y después se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Emma y a su cuerpo medio desnudo.

¡Tapate, por Dios!.- Chilló con brusquedad.

No te preocupes, vamos a estar mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo, ¿no?. Esta no será la primera ni la última vez que me ves desnuda. – Argumentó Emma, rezumando indiferencia. - ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó.

Pasa que siempre vas dejando tus cosas por medio y yo no soy tu criada, ni tenemos una.

¿Ahh no?.- Inquirió la rubia inocentemente.

¡Pues no!. – Se dio la vuelta airada, y se alegró de comprobar que la rubia ya estaba vestida.

Bueno, creí que con tu nivel social, siendo además reina…- Regina rodó los ojos.

Soy alcaldesa, no reina, y no necesito a ninguna criada, sé mantener mi casa limpia.

Eso está bien.- Dijo Emma sonriéndole con beneplácito.

Estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste. ¿Podrías al menos tener la amabilidad de quitarte tus botas en tu habitación y no dejarlas siempre tiradas?.- Preguntó con cierto tono de ironía y molestia.

Perdona, lo hago siempre para no ensuciar el piso.- Se defendió Emma apurada.- Una vez me dijiste que lo único que odiabas de Robin era que manchase todo el piso con sus botas y que por eso solías quedar con él en el mausoleo de tu padre. – Aclaró Emma con tono serio.

Pero Robin venía del bosque, Emma, querida.- Intentó suavizar su tono.- Preferiría que te las quitaras aquí a partir de ahora.- Regina tenía la sensación de estar hablando con un niño.

Vale… vale sin problemas.- Emma levantó las manos indicando con su gesto que no había más que hablar. – ¿Alguna cosa más?.- preguntó mientras arreglaba la colcha de la cama donde minutos antes había estado durmiendo.

¿Qué tal tu guardia? ¿Te ha dado algún problema Hyde?.- Le preguntó Regina, realmente interesada.

Lo cierto es que no. Sin ninguna novedad… pero sé que planea algo.

Yo también lo intuyo.- Asintió Regina.- He preparado la cena, por si te apetece cenar algo.

Termino aquí y en seguida voy.- Y dándole la espalda a Regina, comenzó a doblar algunas prendas.

Regina cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar la mesa. Puso solo un plato sobre la mesa, Henry estaba con sus abuelos. Dudó si poner un plato para Emma, pero lo descartó. Cuando Henry estaba fuera, Emma siempre bajaba más tarde y cenaba después de Regina. Lo cierto es que Emma no era una compañía divertida, pero Regina amablemente había propuesto que viviera con ella, y así Henry estaría bajo la protección de ambas y no tendrían problemas con los horarios y visitas. Parecía sencillo al principio, fácil imaginaba Regina pero Emma la solía evitar, o pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. En realidad apenas si se veían, aunque eso a Regina no le preocupaba.

Levantó la vista al oír unos pasos lentos por la escalera, lentos o dudosos, no lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez era Emma, pensando que ella ya había terminado. Hizo ruido moviendo la sopa con la cuchara, para que la rubia entendiese que aun estaba cenando, pero aun así, Emma apareció en la cocina, tomó un plato y se saco tímidamente. Luego se sentó frente a Regina. Sorbió la sopa y gimió de placer sin poder evitarlo. Luego se sintió observada y levantó sus ojos. Regina la miraba como si fuese una aparición. Emma le sonrió tímidamente.

Supongo que hoy es una noche de chicas. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo dices?.- Inquirió Regina recuperando la compostura.

Henry está fuera, yo no tengo ningún plan, Hook salió con algunos de sus hombres a beber… y creo que tú tampoco tienes plan para esta noche.- Aclaró con naturalidad.

Ohh, ¿el pirata te dejo tirada?.- Se mofó Regina.

¿Estás segura de que erradicaste toda la maldad que había en ti?.- Emma le sonrió, dándole a entender que no se iba a enfadar por su provocación

No sé que le ves, la verdad.- No pudo evitar decirlo.

Es dulce y mono.- Dijo encogiendo la nariz y sonriendo con picardía.

Si tú lo dices.- Regina se encogió de hombros y continuó con su sopa. Si debía ser sincera estaba buena, pero no como siempre, había un regusto raro que no conseguía adivinar qué era. - ¿Y qué propones hacer?.- Preguntó Regina en tono de aburrimiento.

¿Te gusta el ajedrez? He visto que tienes uno en tu estudio.- Se adelantó a aclarar.

Sí, sí que me gusta, pero en este mundo a nadie parece gustarle.- Se quejó taciturna sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Bueno, a mi me gusta, ¿qué tal una partida?.- Propuso ilusionada.

Regina pensó en una noche más de sábado sola, con su mente haciendo piruetas y aburrida enormemente. Ni siquiera podría tocarse. Antes, cuando Emma vivía con sus padres, había muchos findes en los que Henry se iba a la casa de sus abuelos, y Regina aprovechaba los sábados, puesto que estaba sola y los domingos podía levantarse tarde. Al menos podía desahogarse.

La idea de pasar la noche con Emma era curiosa, aunque intuía que no sería especialmente divertida. Pero allí estaban, sentadas en el sofá de su estudio con el tablero en medio y las piezas sobre él. Ella había elegido las negras. Cada 5 segundos Emma se removía incomoda, era impulsiva, no estaba centrada y, por tanto, iba perdiendo.

¿Quieres seguir?.- Emma estaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte… en alguna parte no, en su escote. Levantó la vista con lentitud, como si se recreara en los huesos de su clavícula, en su cuello y su mirada se perdió en sus labios. Regina la observó sorprendida. Con naturalidad, la rubia se recompuso con un gesto de indiferencia y miró a Regina a los ojos esta vez.

Claro que quiero, no te va a resultar tan fácil como crees.- Le dijo Emma ignorando lo que había ocurrido hacía un momento. - ¿Tienes un poco de esa sidra tuya?.- Preguntó a continuación.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambas continuaban jugando al ajedrez, pero hablaban más que jugaban. Dos botellas de la famosa sidra, vacías, descansaban en la mesa y una tercera medio llena, estaba a los pies de Regina. La morena se había permitido incluso fumar, porque se sentía alegre y no entendía todavía como un juego tan aburrido de repente resultaba superdivertido.


End file.
